


Fireworks

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Daniel has to end the season on a low and Max tries his best make it a high, though.





	Fireworks

Max‘ heart dropped when he caught sight of a scoreboard in turn 3 and saw the _OUT_ behind Daniel’s name.  
This was not the way the Australian deserved to finish the season.  
It wasn’t how anyone deserved to finish the last race of the year.  
He could almost feel the anger that was probably rushing through Dan’s veins right now. The bitter pain in one’s chest once the box said the words every driver’s nightmares were made of.  
_We have to retire the car._  
Max hit his steering wheel with a groan and the car jumped to the right.  
_Focus_! he told himself and clenched his teeth.  
It wouldn’t help Daniel in any way if he’d stop concentrating on the rest of the race now.  
He would talk to him later, to pick up the pieces and comfort him as necessary.  
And then, they would hit a club with the team, despite those shitty results of some races.

Max finished fifth without a chance to catch one of the Ferraris or Mercedes. Which sucked even more when he thought of Dan. But he would make up for it now.  
The young Dutchman carefully knocked on the door of Daniel’s hotel room. When there wasn’t any response, he knocked a little harder.  
“Daniel, it’s me. Can I come in?”  
The Australian still did not make any sound and Max started wondering if he was in the bathroom.  
“Dan, I’ll come in, ok?”  
He fiddled his own keys out of the pocket of his jeans and quietly opened the door.  
He was welcomed by soft lightning that came from the sleeping area of their shared suite. Two lamps on the nightstands filled the room with warm light and when he kicked off his shoes, his toes sank into the soft beige carpet under his feet.  
As careful as he had opened the door, he closed it behind him and dropped his bag on a leathery armchair next to him.  
It was only when he made a few steps into the room, that he realized that the pile of sheets on the bed was in fact a person wrapped up in them.  
“Daniel?” he asked but the only response he got was a muffled sound.  
Max walked around the bed to the Australian’s side and sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully lifting the covers.  
Dan was still wearing his fireproof underwear and he had pulled the sleeves over his fists, as if he was cold. His black locks were falling into his face which was almost completely hidden away underneath a pillow.  
Max sighed softly and placed a hand on Dan’s back, gently drawing circles on his skin that was hidden under the fireproofs. Then, he leaned forwards and lay down next to the Aussie, lifting the pillow to reveal his face.  
Max wasn’t sure what to say because how could any of his words make the Australian’s situation any better? He had been in Dan’s position and those days simply sucked, there was nothing positive about it. And having to end a season with such – Wait, had Dan been crying?  
There were wet traces on his cheeks and when the older man lifted a hand to wipe them away before Max would see them, the Dutch caught his hand in his and leaned his forehead against Dan’s.

  
“It’s ok, Daniel,” he whispered and wrapped his arms tighter around Dan’s waist to pull him a little closer. The Australian instinctively closed the gap between their bodies and hid his face in the crook of Max’ neck, exhaling a shaky breath.  
“I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it sooner. But the press, you know…”  
Max could feel Dan nodding and he closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing in the scent of the Australian that was so familiar by now, that smelled more like home than anything else in the world.  
It was a rare thing to see Dan like this; not smiling, not lighting up whole rooms with just a glance or a cheerful grin.  
And feeling the shivers that were running down Dan’s body actually made Max’ heart ache.  
“Shh,” ha made and placed a soft kiss on Dan’s forehead, “I’m here for you, yes? You don’t have to talk to me but it could help, you know?”  
Dan slowly brought some distance between them and rested on his elbows, making eye contact with Max.  
Now the Dutch could see the redness of the Australian’s eyes and he extended a hand to wipe away a single tear that was left on a cheekbone.  
“Fuck this race,” Dan said and his voice was hoarse when he spoke but there was already that glint of humour in his eyes that gave Max some relief.  
“And fuck Kimi and Seb for not giving you a final podium this year,” Dan added and a small smile was tugging on the corners of his lips.  
Max ran a hand through the Australian’s curls and hummed approvingly.  
“They didn’t even apologize afterwards,” he replied and poked a finger into that spot between Dan’s hips and ribs where he was particularly ticklish.  
Dan made a surprised noise and Max heart swell when the older Red Bull driver grinned.  
“How fucking rude of them,” Dan grinned and while his voice was still a little shaky, Max was just glad that his beautiful smile was back.  
“Yeah, they’re jerks,” Max answered and when he didn’t say anything and just stared at Dan fondly for a while, the Aussie frowned.  
“What?”  
Max felt a blush creeping up his neck, despite the time that they were dating by now.  
“It’s nothing. Just… you’ve got no idea how adorable you are when you laugh.”  
Dan tilted his head a little and then leaned down to place a kiss against Max’s lips, laying back down next to him afterwards.  
Their faces were on one level now, their noses almost touching and Dan closed his eyes for a moment, dark lashes making a nice contrast to his skin. When he reopened them, there was a certain sadness in them that caused Max to instinctively reach for the Aussie’s hand and intertwine their fingers.  
“Today’s race really hurt, Maxy,” Dan says and his voice is barely more than a whisper.  
Max nods understandingly and waits for his boyfriend to continue.  
“It’s shit to drop out of any race but the season’s final… It just summed up the whole season.”  
“It will get better. I promise.”  
“I know, I know. And I’m believing in it, I really am. Us, fighting for a title next year, I mean. But man,” Dan drew in a sharp breath, “it’s so hard when you end a season like that.”  
“You would have deserved to fight with Seb and Lewis for the championship this year, Daniel. If you only had the right car, everyone knows you’d be able to kick their asses.”  
Dan let out a chuckle, “You’re one to talk.”  
There was a smile playing on his lips but the sadness and disappointment still hadn’t eased away completely.  
“You know, instead of punishing yourself for today’s result which wasn’t even your fault, you should rather start to feel good about yourself. Give yourself a rest, Dan”, Max said and shifted his position so that he was hovering above the Australian.  
“That’s easier said than done. Maybe, if I had went with another set up or had been more careful-…”  
Max put an end to Dan’s mumbling by lowering himself and bringing together their chests, his mouth just inches away from Daniel’s.  
“There’s nothing you could have done.”  
Before the Australian could say anything else, Max brought their lips together.  
Dan’s lips were just as soft as they always looked and he tasted of something sweet that Max couldn’t identify.  
Dan deepened the kiss by placing a hand in Max’ neck and pulling him in, the Aussie’s tongue tenderly tracing the Dutch’ lips until Max opened them a little and granted access.  
When their tongues made contact, a tingling sensation shot through Max’ body and Dan made a soft noise in the back of his throat which was swallowed by the younger man’s mouth.

  
They only separated when Max felt himself becoming light-headed due to a lack of oxygen and once Dan’s lips had left his, the Dutch lowered his onto Daniel’s neck, lightly sucking on his warm skin and marking the Aussie as his, his only.  
He didn’t have to say anything for Dan to get rid of his shirt.  
His mouth carefully went lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses on Daniel’s skin until Max gently bit into the smooth skin above his lover’s collar bone.  
Dan breathed out heavily and Max smirked against his chest, his tongue flicking out to caress the skin around his left nipple.  
“Undress,” Dan said with a hoarse voice and Max happily complied, getting rid of his Red Bull shirt and jeans. Since Dan was still wearing his fireproof pants that left nothing to one’s imagination, Max kept his boxers for the moment  
He placed a leg on each side of Dan’s hips and when he lowered himself, he could feel Dan through the thin fabric.  
He grinned and when he moved in a way that gave both of them some friction, Dan breathed out heavily again, this time mixed with a broken moan that was dropping from his lips.  
Max leaned forward to bring their mouths together again and what started out as gentle and sweet, rapidly deepened and heated up.  
The Dutch brushed a dark lock out of Dan’s face and smiled against his lips.  
“How do you want me?” he whispered and Daniel made another one of those delicate noised when he heard the question.  
“I could…” Max breathed out and took the Australian’s lower lips between his, gently sucking and licking on it to present option one.  
Dan shook his head slightly, his fingers tugging the fabric of Max’ underwear.  
“We’ve got an end of a season to celebrate, don’t we?” Dan whispered and before Max could react, Dan had placed strong arms around his waist and swapped their positions.  
If Max had the ability to find any words, he would have told Daniel just how unbelievingly beautiful he looked at this very moment, with his hair loosely falling into his face, his reddened cheeks and the faint stubble on his chin. With his dark eyes that yet shone so brightly and his full red lips than Max sometimes just wanted to sloppily kiss for hours without taking things further, just making out in the back of their motor homes or a dark corner of the garage.  
But Daniel made him lost for words, so he just looked up at him with heavy eyes, waiting for the Australian to make a move.  
Which Dan did, when he undressed completely and threw his fireproofs across the room, shortly after followed by Max’ boxers.

  
“So… Beautiful…” Dan said in between placing kisses on Max’ stomach once the Dutch was blissfully naked under him.  
Max felt himself blushing once again and he tried to hide it from Dan by turning his head. Of course, that did not escape the Aussie’s notice and he took Max’ cock in his hand with a smile.  
Dan gave him a few messy stokes but the Dutch was already fully hard anyway.  
“Just relax,” Dan breathed out and placed Max’ leg on his shoulder, making it easier for him to prepare Max.  
Dan’s fingers were cold on his skin and once the Aussie slipped one inside him, Max could feel his body tensing at the strange feeling.  
The older one shot him an attentive glance and waited until Max relaxed again and got used to the feeling. Only then, Dan added a second finger and started spreading him open carefully.  
Max closed his eyes once again, fully giving in to the sensation of Dan’s fingers inside of him, gently working him open.  
Shortly after his lover added a third finger, Dan hit that sweet spot inside of him that always gave him the feeling of blacking out for a second, with lights dancing in front of his closed eyes.  
When Dan’s breathing became heavier and his fingers a little less skilled, Max thought that the Aussie had started stroking himself.  
“I’m ready,” he assured and when Daniel gave him a concerned look, he repeated what he had just said.  
“Please, Dan, I’m ready.”  
Daniel was looking down on him, his pupils blown wide and his hair a mess and only another “Please,” by Max snapped him back into reality.  
“Did you bring…-?” he started but Max already threw him the condom that he had placed in a drawer of the nightstand.  
The older one caught it with shaking hands and ripped it open with his teeth, impatiently fiddling it out of the wrapping.  
“Someone’s too eager?” Max asked teasingly and Dan replied with a short, “Shut up.”  
Dan’s hands stopped shaking once the condom was in place and he leaned in once again, kissing Max almost desperately and so long that Max felt drunk once their lips separated.  
Dan lined himself up in front of the Dutch and started pushing in slowly, keeping eye contact all the way.  
Max’ breath was shaky now and the slight pain that he always felt those first seconds was mixed his lust and desire to feel Dan deeper inside of him, to have him as close as possible.  
Once Dan was all the way in, he waited for a few seconds for Max to get used to it but when the Dutch let out a soft whimper than sounded too much like begging, Daniel withdrew and then fastened his thrusts, closing his eyes while searching for the perfect angle.  
He could feel Max clenching around him and he picked up speed until a moan dropped from Max’ lips that went straight to Dan’s cock. Feeling the Dutch shiver around him was too much, all too much, and after another few fast thrusts, he came with moan, shivering while Max wrapped his arms around his naked back.  
He had barely touched the young Dutchman’s cock again when Max came as well, his breath heavy and drops of sweat running down his body.  
“You,” Max said after the both of them had caught their breath again, “are incredible, Ricciardo.”  
“I can say the same about you, Verstappen.”  
Max let out chuckle and Dan joined in, grinning at his boyfriend without spending a single more thought on the fucked up race.

  
“Next round in 10 minutes?” Max asked and Dan let out a groan.  
“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not 18 any-…”  
Max cut him off by licking along the inside of the Aussie’s thigh.  
“Fine, give me 5 minutes.”  


**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written smut in ages which means that comments are VERY welcome.  
> Thanks in advance xx


End file.
